Zalena Tone
Under Reconstruction Zalena Tone is a young amnesiac currently travelling with Stargazer's Commandos Appearance When not wearing the distinctive beige uniform of the Imperial Security Bureau Zalena will often be found dressed much more casually. With a distinct dislike of skirts, it is very very rare that that you would see her wearing one. She usually sticks to a distinctive colour scheme of black and a light lemon colour. She has a small, square shaped scar on the right side of her head, which is visible when she moves her hair behind her ear. Biography Early Life Born the only child (due to the Chandrilan government's restrictions on family size) to parents of no particular signficance on the planet Chandrila, Zalena led an average life up to her early teens. She would play with the other children, and listen to the debates that took place in the (now heavily censored) public rotunda's that adorned the various towns and cities of the planet. It was on Chandrila that Zalena met her, now life long, companion Jacques. The capture of the native Squalls on Chandrila was a criminal offence, however it was really Jacques that had captured Zalena, then formed a mutual bond of friendship and companionship. As with all children of Chandrila, Zalena was brought up in a world that revolved around politics, democracy and debates and as such, unlike children from many other planets across the Galaxy, was increasingly aware of political climate in the galaxy. In 1BBY Zalena's parents and other immediate family were taken prisoner and eventually executed by Imperial Intelligence under suspicion of links with the Rebellion, something which was not uncommon on Chandrila due to it being the homeworld of the Alliance leader Mon Mothma. Zalena, at the time 14 years old was spared by the agents, and instead was presented to the Imperial Security Bureau for what was compassionately known to the Imperial Military as "Re-Braining". The nefarious methods od the ISB Agents twisted the once innocent and loving young girl instead she became a sly and manipulative young woman. Zalena, tortured and manipulated into becoming a loyal follower of the Empire, now underwent training to become an ISB operative herself. Zalena proved herself to be a loyal and dedicated member of the Imperial Security Bureau, and rose to the rank of Corporal. She spent almost all ofher limited free time further traning and developing herself. In particular she invest a lot time and effort in developing the fundamental echani hand to hand techiniques she had been taught in her basic training. Zalena's methods occasionally came into question, but she definately got things done, and this might have caused her to believe she was destined for something greater than what was to come. So when Zalena was informed that she would next be shipped to a small desert planet in the Outer Rim, she was secretly furious, thinking herself to be deserving of a more prominent assignment. She had been tasked with the mission to oversee the early stages of a plan to extend Imperial Control on the planet of Tatooine by intergating herself in a community that was suspected of criminal links. ISB Operations in Outmian Yakta Zalena remained undercover in Outmian Yakta for approximately 4 months, living as an entertainer working at the nearby Desert Nights Cantina. It was a perfect form of employment, she was able to keep in state of good fitness, whilst forming contacts with the locals, and keeping up to date with the local gossip at the same time. During the 4 months that Zalena was stationed there, it was under threat from Gang Warfare in the wake of the previous Mayor leaving. Unfortunately Zalena received several injuries during this time as results of helping the local militia. She formed relationships with various prominent members of the local security, and got herself established as a fairly friendly and social member of the local community. This would provide her with the contacts she would need should she be assinged to a mission in the local area. Zalena's mission should have been complete on the day that two local crimelords were taken into Imperial Custody, officially asserintg Imperial contorl over much of the area, however she was informed to stay in the township of Outmian Yakta undercover in order to maintain reports on local opinon on the new Imperial Town.This new mission would not lastr forever however, as she received a com message from Central Commander Sollaine, informing her that she was to report to Lieutenant VK-471 of the local Stormtrooper Platoon who would be briefing her on an Internal Affairs mission of the upmost importance. Zalena had been tasked with the investigation of an Imperial agent by the name of Tail'a Deymous, who was suspected of carrying out illgitmate assassinations. Zalena spent a couple of months with her head in piles of papers researching into the murders that Tail'a was suspected of, and extracting information from the local populace. Eventually connecting the victims through their emplyers, Adcore, Zalena dug deeper into the company. Public OSF files, and recent 336th reports suggested a connection between the company and the recent abduction of a local citizen, who Deymous was very close to. Thinking this information to be enough to convict the rogue Imperial Agent, Zalena immediately informed Sava Stary of the 336th stormtrooper platoon, and headed out with the task force to arrest her. Initial attempts at arrrest were unsuccesful however, and Deymous was pursued into a nearby mountain range. During the pursuit, Zalena was hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot, but continued none the less. The pursuit through the mountains was futile, and had also caused a break down of relationships she had forged with people in the town, including a ban from the Desert Nights Cantina by Caerwynn Royce. A day later, Zalena met with her partner Exao Gunn, who, now knowing her true occupation wished to confront her. After an hour or so of arguing, Exao left, for good. Zalena pursued him, but did not make it past the steps leading up to the front door, before she was hit in the head by a bullet fired by Deymous from a nearby rooftop. Zalena was immediately incapacitated. Heroic attempts were made by the 336th, specifically by Sergeant Weekat Matiren to save Zalena's life, and whilst she was succesful in removing the bullet from Zalena's cerebellum, that injury would potentially have many longterm effects. It was considered the best course of action to admit Zalena to a long-term Imperial hospital and artificially induce a coma. Change Zalena was kept in a comatose state in an Imperial Medical Facility on Malastare for approximately 5 months. Originally, this had been for her continued treatment and to allow for her continued recovery, but as her wounds took extended amounts of time to heal, and due to the "out of the way" nature of Malastare, more sinister things had begun to be planned for her by the Medical staff at the Imperial facility. Fortunately, whether due to luck, coincidence, destiny, or some other force all together, these plans would not come into fruition, and Zalena would be liberated from the Medical Facility by Rhyley Stargazer and his team before the staff at the facility could begin their nefarious deeds. They would most likely have left Zalena there to die, had not it not been for the presence of Exao, Zalena's former partner Exao Gunn, who persuaded Rhyley to take her with them. They escaped the facility carrying a comatose Zalena with them, and left Malastare by ship. Skill Sheet Category:Human Category:NPCs